The True Meaning of Christmas Spirit
by kuku88
Summary: Summary: *For Marisa Lee's monthly contest; Christmas-themed!* Blossom's shopping for items on her list and stressing out, when all of a sudden she has an unexpected visitor! Of all the people out there, she can't believe it had to be him. So when he starts explaining why he's there, will she see past her irritation and join the holiday cheer? R&R please!


_So yay for getting first! Thanks to everyone who voted for me. You're all awesome. :)_

_Again, check the contest out. It's fun. This time the word's Christmas/Holiday (you have a choice)._

_Anyway, time for another entry. And you know what? I think too many entries are alright. They give inspiration and are fun, even if I've done way many..._

_So yeah; please read and review and if you want (no pressure) please vote for me! Oh and merry early Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate! And even if you don't celebrate Christmas, still hope you have a happy holiday...and a happy new year! Ho ho ho!_

* * *

I pulled my shopping list out of my coat pocket, my breaths becoming puffs in the crisp winter air. I shivered, drawing my scarf tighter around my neck as I walked onwards. The snow crunched under my feet and despite wearing mittens, my hands were icy cold. The bags I was carrying were rustling as they bumped into each other, and I was aching.

"Okay, so a new sketchbook for Bubbles and Boomer..." I puffed, rubbing my hands together as the already crinkled sheet wrinkled a bit more in my grip.

I sighed. Oh how I wish I was in front of a warm fire with a blanket, a mug of hot chocolate, and a good book…_And with my family and friends too. _

But I had to keep going: this Christmas had to be perfect. And it was stressing me out.

I was trying to get everything done on time while still getting the shopping done too. As usual, Christmas shopping was pretty crazy, and messes were made. What bothered me was how relaxed my family seemed to be, so I felt like I was doing most of the work. Then there was the addition of our friends and the fact that everyone wanted somewhat "expensive" gifts. Plus we were throwing a Christmas party (it's a tradition), and this year it was our turn to host it.

In addition to all that, I felt like something was...well, _missing_.

I just didn't know what.

We had the decorations: the lights, the trees, the tree's lights and other decor...you get the idea... We had plenty of food and other things as well. We were working on gifts and we were all super excited, but something _else _was missing.

I just couldn't figure it out, and it was adding on to the stress. What was I missing? What could _possibly_ be missing from a Christmas that was so organized...? So..."_perfect_"...?

But if was so perfect, then why did if feel like it was _lacking_ something... something _important_...?

I stopped in front of the Arts and Crafts store I was looking for, staring into the window display. A wide array of new items stared back at me. There were different types of sketchbooks, papers, and other supplies like pencils.

I'm not an artist, so maybe I'm _not _the best at all this, but I can try.

Sighing, I pushed open the green door and walked inside. The door swung shut behind me, making a whooshing noise as it skidded across the floor. A bell attached to the top of the door jingled in greeting and welcome.

People were hurrying around, boxes and other things in their arms. Customers zigzagged between aisles and checkout counters. Workers rushed to get a job done and help customers waving for assistance.

Taking a deep breath, I dived into the holiday rush. I knew the drill. Plus I had powers, so I got a bonus.

I approached a worker, opening my mouth to ask a question. However, they didn't seem to notice me because their radio snapped on. Static sounded before a voice came over the speaker.

"Aisle three-_bzz_-needs assistance!" a voice said over the crackle of the static.

The worker nodded, gripping his elf hat for dear life and getting ready to dodge customers. Only then did he notice me.

"I was hoping to ask you a question but I see you're extremely—" I began, but he interrupted.

"Yeah, really sorry; I got stuff I have to get to...try someone else, 'kay? Gotta go." Then he took a deep breath, nodded at me, and dived into the thronging crowd of people who were all trying to find just what they were looking for.

"—Busy," I finished. I sighed, frowning as I crossed my arms. "Who else can I ask for help if everyone is having troubles like you?" Irritated, I checked my list. Only a few had presents. Sighing, I made my way over to a girl with blond curls, ready to try again.

"Hi, how can I, like, _help _you?" she asked, blowing a bubblegum bubble before it snapped. She proceeded to pull off her headphones and check her watch.

I stepped back at the loud noise of the popping bubblegum. The volume of her headphones was turned on so loud I could hear the music blasting through it. She was listening to "Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber. How fitting. Above, the store was playing "Jingle Bells".

"Look, I like, don't have all _day_," she reminded, pointing at her purple wristwatch. She gestured to all the people behind me, tapping their feet impatiently. "And like, neither do they. So what is it that you _want_? Sorry if I'm, like, all not-so-nice today, but I like, have a lot of stuff to do."

I sighed, nodding. "Right; sorry. So..." I squinted at her name tag. It read "_Hello, my name is Louise_". "..._Louise_, I'm looking for a sketchbook for my really artsy sister and her boyfriend. What do you l-recommend?" I had to stop myself from almost saying "like" like she did.

"If she uses, like, pencils and charcoal a lot, you might want to look into, like, a sketchpad. Try like, a hundred-sheet pad of fifty-pound, 11-by-14 inch recycled paper. It has a slightly rough surface and is more durable than, like, newsprint. Try like, Strathmore or Faber Castell," she automatically replied.

"Um...thanks." I had written what she said down, although I didn't expect so much info. "And where—?"

Before I could finish my sentence, she pointed to aisle 7 with a bored expression, blowing another bubblegum bubble.

"Thanks," I said hastily before rushing off.

I heard the person behind me start talking. "So I'm looking for an art set..."

_Huh. Maybe I should get Bubbles and Boomer an art set instead..._ I shook my head. _No time to lose, Blossom, _I reminded myself.

I flew to a stop at aisle 7, looking quickly through. I finally saw what I was looking for: it was pretty much _exactly _what that Louise girl had recommended I get.

Sighing in relief, I ticked the item off on my list. I grabbed it and another one (for Boomer). One was baby-blue and the other was navy-blue.

..._Perfect_.

I dodged people left and right before making it to the checkout counters. I stifled a groan when I saw the sizes of the lines. I quickly chose the supposedly shortest line and joined in.

A few minutes passed where I checked my watch at least three times. The people in the line were all looking impatient too, but judging by all the stuff they were carrying, it was going to take awhile to get everything checked out.

_Let me go up front, please, _I begged silently. I only had two items while most of the other people were carrying armloads of stuff, whether on their arms, in a basket, or in a cart.

Soon, I finally made it to the front of the line and was surprised to see that Louise girl again.

"Oh hey, it's like, you. The one with the, y'know, big bow."

My eye twitched ever-so-slightly at the greeting. "I'm _Blossom _from the Powerpuff Girls," I reminded her.

"Ohh right. Townsville's heroes. You guys are, like, _awesome_. So who are you, like, getting these for?" she asked, chewing her gum. Her headphones were still blasting music loud enough to shatter my eardrums if I wore them.

_Does she not know she can grow deaf like that?_ I briefly wondered. But then again, with all the talking she had to do, she barely even _got _to wear it. Maybe she just turned it up so high so she could still hear it even when the headphones were around her neck and not over her ears.

"It's for, l-my sister and her boyfriend," I repeated what I'd told her earlier. Again, I had to stop myself from almost using "like". "Guess who they are?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Bubbles and Boomer?" she guessed.

"Yup," I agreed, taking the items she'd bagged. "Anyway, thanks for the help."

"That was, like, no problem," she called, waving. "Come again!" She hesitated before adding, "Just like, when it's not so busy!"

I had to stifle my small amount of laughter. I laughed a bit and nodded. "I will!" I called back, closing the door as I walked out.

"Okay, so two sketchbooks; check." I sighed in relief again as I made my way through the snow. "Next stop is...video games." I looked up, sighing. "Well, here we go."

Just then, I heard a bell ringing.

I turned to see a fat man standing beside a pot and waving a bell. Over the pot read "_Donations_". He was dressed as Santa. A few passerbies dropped some money into the pot.

I didn't. I didn't have time to, and I was in a hurry. Plus it really didn't strike my mind as a big deal.

I flew off then, quickly making my way to the nearest Best Buy.

When I found it, I quickly descended and rushed inside, making sure to avoid the other people.

Again, I was greeted by rushing customers in giant crowds and workers making beelines for their destinations.

I slipped into the video game section, eyeing all the games. Perhaps I wouldn't need any help with this one. All I had to do was survey the games for the ones Buttercup, Butch, Mitch, and some of the others who were interested had said they wanted.

However, I quickly figured out that that was easier said than done.

Again, I'm not a huge video game fan so I didn't know much. But I could try. I struggled to find the right ones, although it was all so confusing. This was Buttercup's kind of thing, not mine.

I suddenly remembered that Mitch had said he needed a laptop. Buttercup and Butch could cover the whole video game fiasco for him.

I made a beeline for the laptops and chose a black one. Maybe he could get it somehow sort of custom-made and have "_Mitch Rocks_" on it.

I went back to the video games and chose "Battlefield 3: Aftermath" for most of them. There were a few expectations where I just chose what they wanted or what seemed to fit their tastes.

Then I went and got a video camera for the Professor.

"Okay, that's done." Rubbing my eyes in relief, I ticked the items off of the list before moving on to the checkout lines.

After a few minutes, I was finally out.

I made my way to Wal-Mart. I had to go to Garage, American Eagle, and Eckō afterward (not all of them if I was lucky).

I walked inside, sighing at the sight of even more people. They were all bustling around, but then again, Wal-Mart's a big store.

I made my way around, getting my hands on anything I may need. As I wandered around, I later ended up in the book section, buying some books.

While walking through the aisles, I turned and crashed into someone.

"Oof!" I cried, falling to the floor. I scrambled for my items. "Omigosh I am _so _sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and—"

"hey; it's okay." Whoever the person was, he reached down and helped me gather my things. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it just yet.

"Here…" He stuck his hand out and I took it, making sure I had everything. He pulled me up.

When I finished checking and was satisfied that I was not missing anything (and that nothing was broken), I finally looked up to see who the guy was.

What I saw made me frown slightly.

The person I was staring at smirked. "What's up, Bloss? _Reindeer _got your tongue?" he teased. He had crimson-red eyes and long, fiery red hair shoved carelessly under a red toque. His hair was in a loose ponytail. He let his cinnamon bubblegum bubble snap.

He was wearing a red jacket-coat with fake fur and a red toque. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and black military boots.

I myself was wearing a pink jacket-coat with fake fur, skinny jeans, and white boots with pink fake fur and pompoms.

"What do you want, Brick?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "And _reindeer_? That's such a lame change to the original idiom."

He huffed. "Well excuse me for _trying_."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, pushing past him. "Look; _I_ have to _try _and finish my holiday shopping. So you go do whatever you want to do."

I started to walk off, satisfied (and somewhat surprised) that I didn't hear him behind me. I turned, but he wasn't there. So I turned back, but I let out a yelp at what I saw.

Brick was floating upside-down in front of me, inches from my face and making a silly expression!

I fell back, dropping my things again. "_Brick_…!" I cried, scrabbling for my presents. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Brick laughed. I glared at him and he shrugged, floating over to help me pick up the items _he'd _made me drop.

He held the things out and I snatched them away, muttering, "Thanks a lot" before stalking off.

He floated off after me. "Aw, c'mon Pinky…! This is the season for joy and gifts! So why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" he whined.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically, not bothering to turn and face him. "Now leave me alone."

"...You have a lot of stuff there."

"Huh?" I skidded to a stop and turned to face him fully.

Brick shrugged. "It's just that...you seem to be forgetting something."

_How'd you know? _I wanted to wail it out loud; I wanted to hear the answer. Instead I said coolly, "What do you mean?" I thought about the feeling that I was missing something. What could that something possibly be...?

"Holiday spirit," Brick replied, shrugging again.

I paused. "Holiday..._spirit_…?" I repeated slowly.

He nodded.

I made a face as I mulled it over. "Don't be ridiculous. I have plenty of holiday spirit." I was about to walk off again, but Brick's strong hand held me back.

He made me turn and fully face him, his ruby-red eyes boring into mine, his face somewhat shadowed. "NOT. The. Kind. I. Was. Talking. About," he said bluntly and simply.

I swallowed. "What _are _you talking about...?"

Brick sighed and shrugged again, letting go of me and turning around, placing his arms behind his head. He whistled. "...Sooo...what do you need to get now?"

I wanted to pull him back and demand he reply to my question, but instead I glanced at my list. "Ah...um, cookies for Bliss and Braker…"

"...You sure are lucky to have all that money," Brick commented, already floating off toward the cookie section.

I hurried to keep up before putting a little super-speed into pushing the cart. "...What do you mean?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking over packages of Oreo cookies. "What I'm _saying_ is that well...my bros and I aren't exactly living on top right now. We're sorta tight on cash. Mojo and Him's been scratching up what they can for Christmas before they get their paycheck. We've promised not to ask for too expensive presents for the time-being. We were allowed to ask _one _thing we really wanted this year."

"Oh." I stopped floating.

"Bloss…?" He looked back at me with confusion in his eyes. "What's up?"

I was thinking about the guy dressed as Santa that I had ignored. _He had probably needed that money, _I realized.

I was also thinking about how the Ruffs had acted during the season. They were subtle and quiet, not answering directly to questions of "what do you want for Christmas?"

I had seen them staring wistfully at items and making wish lists, so I assumed that's what they wanted for Christmas. I just never thought that...well, that there was a _different _reason they'd be staring at those items.

"Bloss…?" Brick pressed, waving a hand in front of my face.

_I've been too wrapped up in creating the perfect Christmas. _A voice in my mind began to swirl, turning the wheels in my brain_. But why is it that I feel like I need to..."_elaborate_" on that...?_

"Uh...Pinky...?" Brick tried again, waving his hand a little more urgently in front of my face.

I blinked, spinning to face him and catching him off-guard. "Keep talking," I commanded.

He blinked. Once. Twice. "Okaaay then..."

I gathered myself before starting to follow him again.

"So we decided that we'd ask for simpler things this Christmas." He chuckled slightly. "It's rather funny, really...or maybe ironic. We used to be thieves who took what we wanted, and now we're heroes who are trying to save money and help others.

'We've donated quite a bit to charity this year. It was all Boomer's idea. I was rather surprised, but we all agreed. Who ever thought naïve little Boomer could be so _generous_?

'And the bros and I are saving up for good presents to send this year. Things for Mojo, Him, and you guys. We're sorta making a few things too. But well, it's the thought that counts...right?"

I nodded slowly, swallowing. "...Right." Despite my simple reply, my mind was swirling. _They've been much better heroes than us this year. And I can't believe that Bubbles didn't suggest what Boomer did. _Why_?_

"Don't tell your sisters," Brick said, still floating. "We said we wouldn't tell anyone until later, but I _guess _this could count as an accident. Still, I trust you because you're the sensible one."

_Not sensible enough, it seems, _I thought. But I nodded anyway, pretending to zip my lips shut. "_I promise,_" I mouthed.

He laughed.

I was actually enjoying his company and feeling relaxed. Well, maybe sometimes I have the same feeling around him, but I've never really come to accept the fact.

"So what's next?" he asked, grabbing two packages of cookies.

I smiled. "Four _more _packages of cookies."

He looked confused. "What for?" he asked.

"It's for us to share later, to give to someone who needs some food, and for you to give Bliss and Braker. On the house; you don't have to pay me back."

"...Really...?" he asked, hesitating.

I nodded.

"...Awesome…!" Brick said, flashing me a thumbs-up. "I was just going to bake them a batch. But then again, that's Boomer's thing. But if I do say so myself, I can bake pretty good cookies."

I laughed, grabbing two more packages and dumping them into the cart.

Brick grinned and grabbed the last two packages and put them into the cart as well before descending. He started to walk beside me.

We finished our shopping and lined up, complaining about all the people and chatting as we waited.

Then we paid for our items. Well, I paid, really. I refused all offers from Brick to pull out some money.

_It was my gift to him for reminding me the true meaning of Christmas._

As we walked outside we laughed and continued to chat while Brick took some of the load from my arms.

We shared cookies and gave the package to the Santa I'd seen earlier, along with some cash. He'd looked so happy that I felt like smiling too. We chatted and ate a few cookies together.

Then we went to the clothes stores and got stuff for Banana and Blaster.

After that, we went and got gardening tools for Bunny and Bandit.

Brick told me that Bandit had planned on simply giving Bunny a rose from the garden he was planting.

I had commented on how sweet that was of him.

We wrapped up our (well, really _my_) Christmas shopping and said bye to each other before flying our separate ways..._after _he dropped me off at my house though. Both of us promised not to speak a word of this to our family and friends until Christmas day.

But instead of going inside, I left the things behind a bush and headed for the Tom Lee Music store, where I got a new amp for Brick's bass. I knew he wanted it. He was trying to hide it but wasn't succeeding very well. He told me he'd told Mojo and Him he simply wanted guitar picks, but I knew better than that. He was just trying to be a selfless good guy. And he was. But he still deserved the amp.

Then I flew home, carrying the heavy amp. It was so heavy I wanted to drop it right then and there. Luckily my house wasn't too far.

I landed at my door and unlocked it before swinging it open. I picked everything up, including Brick's new amp. Without Brick's help and adding in a heavy amp, everything was _way _heavy.

I dropped everything off under the Christmas tree and started to wrap items up or put them in bags.

I made sure no one came in. We had turns under the tree getting presents ready so it wouldn't spoil anything. Or, you could just get it all done in your room. But my presents were all too heavy to have to drag upstairs, get them ready, and then drag them back down.

After I was done, I set everything up under the tree neatly but creatively so it looked nice. After all the presents are placed under the tree, we take more pictures.

I smiled. _This was going to be a great Christmas._

* * *

"This party is _awesome_!" Mitch shouted over the music, dancing with his girlfriend, Princess.

"Glad you think so!" I called back, toasting him with my glass of punch and nodding.

"I can't _wait_ for the presents," Princess added. Ever since her father had a heart attack, she'd become a lot nicer. She had just been rather insecure, I suppose. She'd been nice enough not to demand anything too pricy (although they were still _somewhat _pricy—but that's really all she's ever known.)

She doesn't like cheap stuff, but she made an exception with the Ruffs—she's one of the few people who know; the Ruffs _had _to tell her to explain their situation.

I flashed a thumbs-up, mouthing, "_Me too._"

Princess smiled.

Brick appeared by my side then, carrying a glass of punch. "To Christmas savings," he said to me.

"To Christmas savings," I agreed, tapping my glass against his.

Just then, the lights dimmed somewhat.

I turned to look at Beat and his brothers, who were managing the DJ booth with Basher. They were playing all kinds of music: Christmas carols, remixes of Christmas carols, songs for Christmas, and just songs.

"What's going on?" I called.

He shrugged, sliding his headphones down somewhat. "It's a surprise," he smirked.

I turned to Brick, who shrugged. He looked equally confused and curious.

"Ladies and gentlemen…!" Beat's amplified voice blasted out over the crowd as the music volume was lowered. The crowd stopped what they were doing to turn to him. "We have a _surprise _for you!" he announced.

"A lucky couple will be chosen to _kiss _under the big mistletoe we haven't revealed to you all yet! And no, it's not the tiny mistletoe hanging from the oddest places."

I was utterly confused. _I hadn't arranged this._

"And the lucky couple _is_...!" Lights started to spin around, bouncing off of one space. There was a drum roll as the music's volume was turned up somewhat.

And then the lights stopped, forming one giant spotlight over...

_...Brick...and I._

"Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo!"

My eyes were wide as my face reddened. "There must be some mistake," I spluttered. "We're really not a couple and I had no idea about this and-and—"

"Just _kiss _already!"

I turned to glare at the speaker, who was Bubbles.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS!_" the crowd started chanting.

"You can't back down _now_!" Beat shouted into his microphone, pointing at us and the spotlight. Mistletoe was being lowered from the ceiling by Butch and Buttercup, who were smirking.

I glared at them. I was stuck between doing it or not. Stuck between boos or cheers. Stuck between two kinds of embarrass—

"Meh." Brick shrugged and hooked his index finger through my belt loop, tugging me closer. His minty breath was warm as he breathed onto my neck. "What have we got to lose...?"

I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Brick…! I...I don't know," I spluttered, flustered. "My dignity… _Not _that kissing you is a bad thing. I mean—"

He rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "You talk too much," he teased. His eyed were like pebbles in a clear mountain stream. He leaned in. I did not. I was frozen.

"_Ohhh!_" cheered the crowd.

_I don't do things like this. My sisters do. I don't play games. I don't hook up at parties. Games don't lead to make-outs. Love does. And do I love Brick?  
_  
_But I know I...I _like_ Brick. I like him a lot, I suppose. We both share somewhat similar passions and have lived our lives being a part of the action. He _is_ hot. I wonder what it's like is to kiss him. And… _And somehow we found each other._  
_  
Brick's kiss was strong and assured, passionate and consuming. Cheers and bits and pieces of music around them riffed with my thumping heart, creating what I'd come to think of as "our song".

This kiss was good. Really good. Tingly, curl-your-toes satisfying. But it was different...

Kissing Brick was like tossing back a hot espresso and sipping white chocolate mocha. By a fireplace. Under a blanket and—

"Get a roomyou two!"

Others cheered.

The spell was broken. I instinctively pulled back and opened my eyes. Buttercup and Butch were the ones who were calling to us.

"Looks like this bird has flown the nest," Butch announced, snickering.

Brick raised an eyebrow, glaring warningly at Butch. His brother shrugged back.

"Yo! It's time for presents, guys!" Beat shouted.

The crowd cheered as they made their way off to the giant Christmas tree.

Bubbles, who was holding Boomer's hand, looked back and smiled. "…You two coming…?"

"In a sec," Brick replied before I could answer.

She giggled, smiling knowingly. "Okay," she agreed, her eyes glinting. Boomer stifled a smirk as they walked off.

"So..." I mumbled.

"So..." Brick brushed the hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear, smirking. "It looks like we might have something more, after all."

"We..." I blushed. "…Maybe."

He smiled slightly. "Hey...I…had this behind my back." He passed me a red box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

I gaped in surprise.

Brick smiled again. "Here…"

"I...My present for you isn't here..." I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

Brick shrugged. "Oh well. Just open it."

I hesitated before unwrapping the ribbon and the wrapping paper. I took the lid off and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a pink heart charm. "I thought you...I..." I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Boomer helped me pick it out. I had some extra cash after buying Mojo and Him's present. I told you we were getting better gifts for some of you."

I smiled, my face flushed as I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you _so _much! I can't believe you got me this even though...even though..."

"Yeah," he whispered, smiling. "You deserve it_._"

I smiled back before realizing something. "Oh; sorry," I mumbled, suddenly noticing my arms were still around his neck, flushing as I drew my arms back.

"It's fine," Brick laughed.

"Hey Brick! Here's your present from Blossom!" Bubbles chirped teasingly, passing Brick the giant red box.

"Eh...?" He looked surprised. He turned to me. "What could _possibly _be so big that you got me?"

"Er...take a guess," I said, shifting my gaze, stifling a small giggle.

Brick raised an eyebrow before carefully tearing the black ribbon and red wrapping paper off. I marveled at how careful he was.

His eyes widened and I saw him stifle a gasp. "I..."

"How much you like?" I asked, flushing.

Brick smiled. "I _love _it. Thanks, Bloss. I didn't want to waste anyone's money, so I tried not to say anything but..."

"You deserve it," I said, smiling back.

He didn't reply, just pulled me in for another kiss.

Once again, I wasn't sure if I should let him.

But he'd shown me the true meaning of Christmas, and the true spirit of giving. I'd forgotten how good it had felt. _So he deserved this too._

And then I kissed back.

* * *

_So how'd you like it? Too mushy? Not mushy enough? Just right? Oh well, I hope you liked it all the same, even if it doesn't win. Welp, happy holidays and a happy new year! Remember to consider voting for me or joining!_

_So review please! And see ya all later. :)_


End file.
